marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Rhodes (Earth-14042)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Supervisor at Stark Enterprises | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = King Ryū | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 1 | Last = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 51 | HistoryText = Jim "Rhodey" Rhodes is a friend of Tony Stark, who gave him his own armored suit by and became the superhero War Machine. Rhodey was one of the various superheroes who got trapped inside a DISK by Loki. His DISK was then lost along with the others when Akira and Loki accidently created a Dimensional Oscillation that scattered all DISKs across the globe. The Avengers eventually find War Machine’s DISK at a construction site, dangerously balancing on the hook of a crane. They have to fight Tim Gilliam, M.O.D.O.K. and Crimson Dynamo to get it. Akira is able to grab the DISK before it can fall off the hook, and D-smashes War Machine onto the field to even the odds. Due to his superior firepower, War Machine easily overpowers M.O.D.O.K. and Crimson Dynamo, forcing the villains to retreat. Afterwards, War Machine becomes Akira’s second partner. Back at the teams’ base in Japan, he accidently tells Pepper Potts about Tony’s “secret night in Miami”, which greatly angers her. Despite becomming Akira's second hero, War Machine was not seen again for a long time and Akira eventually replaced him with Falcon as his second hero. After the Avengers managed to rescue Professor Akatsuki from Dormammu's influence, he build a new Biocode Installer and gave Nick Fury a complete biocode. Fury used this new power to permanently release all captured heroes from their DISks, including War Machine. War Machine participated in the final battle against Dormammu. He helped defend the Helicarrier against Dormammu's army of Mindless Ones when they came to destroy the 10 laser cannons that the heroes intended to use against Dormammu . The first attack was succesfully repelled, but when Loki unleashed a second squadron of Mindless Ones inside the Helicarrier, and powered them up by sawing despair among the crew, War Machine was defeated and thus unable to participate in the Avengers' last battle with Loki. War Machine had his injuries treated in the helicarrier's infirmary. He was last seen among the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and other heroes after Loki was defeated. | Powers = Rhodes has no powers of his own but they are derived from his War Machine Armor. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the James Rhodes of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = War Machine Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = Various machineguns and missile launchers. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:James Rhodes (Tierra-14042) Category:Rhodes Family Category:Armor Users Category:Flight